Breakup
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Summery inside


Breakup.

By:Shireheart and Screw Kettletree

Summerry:A story me and Shireheart co wrote about Screw going through a little thing called a breakup

Disclaimer: We own no one but Screw and Warner

Screw sat on her workbench, in her regular outfit, with her boyfriend, Warner, smiling at her side. Warner glanced at her from the corner of his eye, suddenly turning to her. "We both know why we're here…  
"I see it in your eyes  
I guess it calms my fears  
To know it's not a surprise

I thought one look at you,  
Looking like a dream come true,  
Would leave me speechless like you always do.

But now we're wide awake,  
and we've got some plans to make;  
Let's take some action, baby!

So, baby, give me your hand.  
I've got some dreams to make true.  
I've got the future all planned  
It's time to get serious  
time to get serious  
with you…"  
Screw laughed, stupidly. He was so sweet…  
"I nevah thought that I-"

Warner put a finger on her lips.  
"Uh, honey, I'm not finished."

Screw smiled, sheepishly.  
"Oh, Sorry!"

Warner nervously returned her smile, swallowing.  
"Since I was two or three,  
My life was planned out newat.  
I'd get a bow-and arrow,  
And then win my scouting degree."

Screw nodded.

"Mmmm..."

Warner sighed.  
"A big china teapot house back east,"

"Uhuh..".

Warner nodded.  
"All of the amenities."

Screw beamed from under her wild red hair.

"Aye!"

Warner smiled, gently.  
"Three kids at least."

Screw's freckled face smiled wider.  
"At least!"

"...Just like the Kennedy's," the two said, at the same time.

Warner put a hand on her mouth.  
"Here's where our lives begin."

Screw removed it.  
"Our lives begin..."

"But just where do you fit in?"

Screw frowned.  
"Fit meh in!"

Warner sighed.  
"I'll break it down now, baby!"  
Oh, baby, give me your hand."

Screw did giggling.  
"Here's mah hand!"

Warner rolled his eyes.  
"I've got some dreams to make true!"

Screw nodded.  
"We both have dreams te make true"'

Warner nodded. She was starting to get it.  
"I know that you'll understand."

Screw nodded.  
"Oh, aye, I understand!"

"It's time to/te get serious, time to/te get serious!" the two said in unison again

Warner sighed, heavily this time.

"With—"

"Serious!"  
Screw smiled widely

"Serious!"

"Gotta wake up and take our journey. Serious!"

Screw nodded.

"Serious!"

"I'm telling you as a future scout!  
You want the moon and sky then take it, don't be shy."

Screw nodded, stupidly, unaware that Warner was known for breaking hearts. Which could explain why Bobble, Tink, and Clank were close by.

"Okay!"

"Baby that's why you and I..."

Screw closed her eyes  
"Yew and I..."

"Should break up!"

Screw beamed, throwing back her head.  
"Oh, baby I'll give ye mah hand  
We..." She frowned suddenly and jumped from her seat.  
"WHAT?" Warner shrank from her red face and the outburst loud enough to be heard throughout Pixie Hollow. Screw's face suddenly turned from scarlet to blue as she stared at him.

"You're breaking up with meh? I thought ye were proposing!" she sobbed, tears rolling down her freckled cheeks.  
Warner bit his lip, slowly drawing himself off the bench.  
"I…I though you understood," he faltered. "It's for the best, don't you think?"  
Screw buried her face in her hands, large tears spilling down her cheeks. Warner reached out to touch her cheek, drawing her face to his as he forced a smile.  
"It's not you, Screw, really. It's me. I just think we need to see other…"

POW!

A second later, Warner was lying stunned on the floor, staring up at the grassy ceiling with one good eye. He should have seen it coming.  
Some fairies slapped. Screw punched.  
~Some time later~  
"Let's see, now." Clank cast a critical eye over the containers spread before him, the contents of the tinkers' pantry. "We got chocolate, double chocolate, double chocolate with mint and jelly beans, cotton candy with rainbow sprinkles…"  
"I'm gonna kill him," Bobble muttered beside him. The Scottish tinker's hands were bright red from being fisted so tightly for so long. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him. No one hurts me little sister and gets away with it!"  
Clank gathered up the containers from the table in one fail swoop, holding them securely against his chest.  
"Screw's already taken care of that, Bobble!" He declared, cheerfully. "That black eye'll she gave Warner oughta last for some time." He indicated the containers with a grunt. "Think we got everything?"  
"Aye, that should…oh, wait." Bobble dug through the cabinets, producing a covered bowl of leftover fudge frosting. "Aye, we've got everything now. Back to Screw, it is." He added the bowl to Clank's armful. "Sure hope Miss Bell's right and all this junk does the trick. Else we'll just be dealing with me grieving sister while she's on a sugar high."  
"Don't worry, Bobble," Clank assured his friend, as they left the house. "Tink knows a thing or two about breakups. She'll help Screw get over Warner in no time."

Somewhere in a lone, flowery meadow outside of Tinker's Nook, a fairy was noisily disrupting the nature intended peacefulness with her anguish.  
"Waaaaahhh! He broke up with me! WAAAAAHHHH!"  
Tinkerbell patted her friend's shoulder, grimacing as she drew away her soaked hand. Maybe Screw should have been a water fairy…  
"Come on, Screw," she tried yet again, wiping her hand against her dress. "Warner's not worth crying over. He was an absolutely jerk to lead you on, and then dump you without any warning."  
"He shoulda asked meh to marry him!" Screw nearly choked on the words. "Wh…why would he break up with meh?"  
Marry him? Tinkerbell hesitated as she watched her young friend continue crying buckets. That...wouldn't exactly have happened. Warner just…wasn't the type. He may have gotten a little more serious with Screw than anyone had expected, but the deeper he became involved, the more desperately he seemed to want out.  
It had all happened before, the blond tinker thought ruefully. She and Bobble did try to warn Screw about the dashing sparrow man, after all.  
It was hard to comfort Screw without rubbing that little fact in.  
"Hello! Here we are!" Tinkerbell nearly sighed in relief at the welcome voices.  
It was about time those two returned, she thought, as Bobble and Clank landed beside the two fairies. What in Neverland had taken them so long? She'd sent them for break up food, not treasure from Hangman's peak! At least Bobble's demeanor had changed somewhat, Tinkerbell noted. His smile was plastered on and his fists were still as tightly clenched as when he had left, . But good for him to make such an effort for his sister, and not waste his time and energy challenging Warner to a duel.  
Seeing her brother beat to a pulp by her ex-boyfriend wouldn't help Screw out one bit.  
"Came bearing gifts," Clank chuckled, winking at Tinkerbell as he laid the containers at Screw's feet. Screw sniffled, wiping a grimy hand across her tear stained face as she bent forward to look at the loot. "Some treats to help you feel better. Jelly beans?"  
Tink smiled encouragingly as Screw pushed her bangs from her eyes and took the offered bag, wincing slightly as the grief stricken fairy emptied the entire bag of colored sweets into her wide-open mouth. She shrugged as the two tinkers glanced from her to Screw and back again, concern etched in their faces.  
Well, it was a start. At least Screw was no longer in danger of drowning herself with her own tears.  
The three friends waited in silence as Screw chewed the mouthful of candy, gulping it down before reaching out to grab a container of frozen chocolate mint cream.  
"Feeling a bit better, Love?" Bobble asked, kneeling beside his sister to rub a hand up and down her back.  
Screw dipped two fingers into the icy cream, drawing a large scoop towards her mouth. She shook her head.  
"N…n…no. I…I miss…Warner…"  
This wasn't working. They had to try something else.  
Tinkerbell put her arms around Screw, drawing the red head close to her shoulder.  
"Screw, listen to me. Somewhere, out there in Neverland, is a sparrow man just waiting for you. Someone that shares your interests, and is perfect for you in every way."  
"Aye!" Bobble eagerly jumped in. "Someone terrific! Just what me little sis deserves. And you'll forget all about that Warner…"  
"WARNER!"  
The shoulders of the three fairies slumped as Screw burst into a fresh shower of tears, dropping the cream container on the ground. Clank and Tinkerbell snapped fierce glares Bobble's way, causing the wiry tinker to grin sheepishly and darkly mutter,  
"I swear, I'm gonna kill him…"

R&R


End file.
